Rehab
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: When our friend are in their holiday in Malaysia, Shizuka had meet one guy named Henry. Nobita had feel that Henry want to misuse her. Until she had been sent to the rehab...


**Rehab  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**Hi, pal! One story of one adventures based from one true story from Malaysia. Whatever, Enjoy!**

This story is happen when our friend, Doraemon, Nobita, Shizuka, Suneo and Giant are having their holiday in one place in Malaysia.

Hour 1730, Langkawi Island, Malaysia.  
They're arrive at the _Dataran Helang _(Eagle Bay) which there is one statue of giant eagle standing there, arrive there by the bamboo helicopter. After they're landing safely, all of them are rushing there while Doraemon is take out his camera from his pocket.  
"Hey, pal! I want to tell you that my brother had buy one bungalow at this island which it is located 5 miles from here thus we can look the beautiful view of Langkawi island from my house," said Suneo, explaining something.  
"Enough, Suneo! You don't try to show off in this place!" scolded Nobita, jealous.  
"Don't be like that, Nobita. This time, you have one space there, right, Suneo?" said Giant.  
"Yeah..but I think Nobita is supposed to be in store room," said Suneo. That sentences makes Nobita wants to punch him but..  
"Nobita, I think Suneo is just kidding with you," persuaded Doraemon.  
"You say, Suneo is just kidding? He is always teasing me with his wealth and not let me to try it some," sulked Nobita.  
Giant is laughing him for his fate of that.  
Meanwhile, Shizuka is staring over the beautiful view of the beach and playing with some white sand and the seabreezes that makes her relax. Suddenly, she hit with someone accidently.  
"I'm sorry, sir," said Shizuka, trying to comfort him.  
"That's okay, girl. I'm alright," said that guy, then he pour up his hand to her, want to shake her hand.  
"Sir.."  
"My name is Henry. I'm glad to meet you,"  
"I'm Shizuka. Nice to meet you,"  
"I want to ask you, are you the localgirl?"  
"No, I'm come from Japan. My friends and I are having the holiday,"  
"Well. I'm studying here.."  
"I see.."  
Suddenly, Nobita and his friends are calling her thus she is rushing toward them.  
"Shizuka, who is that guy?" asked Nobita.  
"Nobita, I introducing you, Henry. Henry, this is Nobita."  
These guys are shaking their hand.  
"Are you Shizuka's girlfriend?" asked Henry.  
"No, we're just friends," said Nobita, then he lefting them at all.  
"Nobita, why are you.." asked Shizuka, then she mutes when..  
"Ignore him, Shizuka. I think Nobita is jealous of your new boyfriend," said Suneo.  
"You should not to say to him like that!" scolded Shizuka. That sentences makes Henry shocked.  
"Excues me, friends. but I doesn't mean to make you in trouble. Can all of you come to my hostel tomorrow?" asked Henry.  
"Sure, if you can. Therefore, I have more thing that I want to do here," said Giant, excited.  
"Such as?"  
"Well..get more delicious meal,"  
"Giant, you always think about food only, Actually, we have anything that we need to visit here," said Suneo, disappointed.  
"So, what else that I want to do now, Suneo?"  
"Nothing.."  
"Okay, you can go there, right?" asked Henry.  
"Sure, we can," said Suneo.  
"Yeah, I'm very glad to have one pal like you, maybe we can.." said Giant, then he punching his hands.  
"Ohh...how are you could be.."

* * *

At the next day, Suneo and Giant are going to Henry's house based from his note given. When they're arrive there and opening the door, there is nothing there. Henry is live in one place in that island.  
"I think Henry is not here," said Giant.  
"But does he live in this house?" asked Suneo.  
Then, Henry is rushing toward his house as he shocked when the door is unlocked."Hey, what's wrong here? Why are you..oh, I think who else," said Hnery, noticing them.  
"Henry, are you always behave like that?" asked Giant.  
"No, actually, that is my habit. Always shocked and panic," said Henry, straching his head.  
"Suneo, I think Henry is very weird," whispered Giant to Suneo.  
"Yeah..Maybe he is not someone that we can.." whispered Suneo to Giant.  
"Actually, what are you talking for? Where are the three of you?" asked Henry.  
"Shizuka is very busy of her own activity. Nobita..like usual..he is sulked. Doraemon had enjoying with his game with the cats.' said Giant.  
"I see.." said Henry. "Okay, are both of you want to get some meal?"  
'Sure," said both of them. Then, they're passion with some delicious meal on the table. They're eating some fried chicken and drinking some orange jiuce.. then, their head are dizzling...

Meanwhile, Nobita is sleeping on his room at one mini-house in that island. Doraemon is walking toward to his room and waking him up.  
"Nobita, wake up. Shizuka is want to meet you," said Doraemon.  
"Why are you waking me up, Doraemon? I want to sleep," said Nobita, wake up.  
"Nobita!" Shizuka is calling him when she is in that room.  
"Shizuka, is that you?"  
"Nobita, actually, I want to keep after your business here,"  
"So, what about Henry?"  
"Henry? Actually, Suneo and Giant are go to his house, maybe they're having their activity together."  
"But I'm feel something that can happen to me,"  
"What do you say, Nobita?" asked Doraemon.  
"Nothing, Doraemon..Oh! Doraemon, can you take out the future television that can we predict the future?"  
"Of course I can.. but what do you want to do with it?"  
"Just take it out!"  
Then, Doraemon is take out the future television and switching it on, but..  
"Doraemon , can both of you move out from this room? Let me alone," said Nobita.  
"Nobita, are you okay?" asked Shizuka.  
"Shizuka, that's nothing can happen to him. He's allright," said Doraemon, then he pushing her out from that room altogether. After that, Nobita is watching the future television and he watching of...

* * *

That night, Suneo and Giant are coming home in late, they're looking different than usual. Yeah, they're always be agressive and trying to be a hero. But today, they're looks pale and addicted of something.  
"Suneo, Giant, why are you looks pale?" asked Doraemon, shocked.  
"Hey, Giant. Why does Doraemon shapes in square?" asked Suneo.  
"I don't know, but he is so funny, right?" said Giant, then both of them are pushing him aside and trying to tease him. Shizuka is rushing there, stop that fight.  
"Suneo, Giant, why are you looks different? And what have you done to Doraemon?" asked Shizuka angrily.  
"Nothing, Shizuka.." said Suneo, actually both of them are drunk.  
"Suneo, I want to ask you, both of you have go to Henry's house, right?"  
"Henry? Yeah, that guy. He invite us there and he gives us this.."  
Then, both of that guys are lefting her at all, throwing down one sachet of something. Shizuka is calming Doraemon and he is shocked after Shizuka telling him the truth.  
"That's why Nobita looks weird than before.." said Doraemon.  
"We need to meet him before anything that can happen to him,"  
Then, they're rushing upstairs to Nobita's room.  
After they're arrive at Nobita's room, he shocked.  
"Nobita, are you allright?" asked Doraemon.  
"Hey, what's wrong with you?" asked Nobita.  
"Nobita, Suneo and Giant look very weird. They're drunk of something," said Shizuka.  
"They're what?"  
"Shizuka, why are you looks panic when you talking of us?" asked Suneo suddenly.  
"Nothing, but are you drunk now?" asked Shizuka.  
"Hey, what are you mumbling about?"  
Suneo and Giant are lefting them at all.  
"Shizuka, what was happen to Suneo and Giant?" asked Nobita, but she mutes and lefting him.  
"Doraemon, I think Henry did this, right?" asked him again to the cat-robot.  
"Maybe we need to discuss with Henry for more details," said Doraemon.

* * *

At the next day, Nobita and Doraemon are going to Henry's house as they're need some explaination of Henry about that incident. When they're arriv at his house, Henry is waiting for them outside.  
"I know that you're want to discuss with me of that incident, right?" asked Henry.  
"How do you know that?" scolded Nobita.  
"Well, yesterday Suneo and Giant went to my house to get some meal inside. Therefore, they're prefer to be along with me over both of you,"  
"So, you want to trick them, right?" scolded Doraemon.  
"No, I'm glad to have friends with them..maybe I'll make a friend with both of you and that girl..." Then, Henry is lefting out his house, while they're walking to their mini-house.

Meanwhile, Shizuka is standing against the tree, looking over the beautiful view of the beach. She looks calm until.. Henry is hugging her from behind.  
"Hey, are you too much?" scolded Shizuka, shocked.  
"Nothing, girl. But I want to talk some with you," said Henry.  
"Talking of what?"  
"Recently, your 'eye-glasses' guy and that cat robot are meet me and trying to make a fuss with me. I don't know why are they like that. But they're talking of Suneo and Giant."  
"You mean, Nobita and Doraemon? Sorry, Henry. They're never behave like that,'  
"I'm talking the truth, Shizuka. Nobita and Doraemon are trying to make a fuss with me,"  
Suddenly, Suneo and Giant are rushing toward them.  
"Shizuka, why are you here with Henry?" asked Suneo.  
"Yeah, you don't know what does happen to us before," said Giant.  
That sentences makes Henry is disappear. Shizuka want to call him but..it's too late.  
"Shizuka, Doraemon had checked us that we're influenced of drugs," said Giant.  
"But how are you become like that?" asked Shizuka.  
"Like this..let I tell you what was happen to us,"

**_***FLASHBACKS STARTS***_**

**_This story is happen when Suneo and Giant are going to Henry's house and enjoying the meal and makes them dizzled. They're didn't noticed before both of them arrive there, Henry pouring some drugs in the glass of orange juice and the fried chicken to make them in addiction. After both of them are return to their mini-house, they're looked drunk and makes Doraemon, Shizuka and Nobita are worrying of them._**

**_At the next day, Doraemon dragging them into his room for some medic-test as he want to know does they're influenced of drugs.  
"The result shows that both of you had influenced of drugs..and I want to ask you, do you have taking drugs since we've arrive at this island?" asked Doraemon.  
"Nothing, Doraemon. We don't have take drugs," said Giant, shrugging his shoulder.  
"But we become like that after we ate at Henry's house, right?" said Suneo.  
"You say what, you've ate some meal at Henry's house?" said Doraemon, shocked._**

**_***FLASHBACKS ENDED***_**

"So, that's why Doraemon forbids me to get a friend with Henry?" asked Shizuka.  
"Not that. Actually, Henry is a stranger. We don't know what does he want from us," said Suneo.  
Their dialogue are stopped when there is one call from Henry. Shizuka answering it.  
"Hello, Shizuka is speaking,"  
"Shizuka, I want to invite you to my party tonight, do you want to go?" said Henry.  
"Sure, I can..but Suneo and Giant are don't want to go there tonight,"  
"Ignore them, Shizuka. Only you that I invite to there tonight,"  
"Allright.."  
Their call ended. That call makes Henry feels something..  
**I like your good-looking since our first meet, Shizuka. Tonight, you'll know that I'm very love you..**

**

* * *

**

That night, Suneo and Giant are shocked when they're see nothing that happen at Shizuka's room. They're rushing toward Doraemon and Nobita and telling of that.  
"What? Shizuka had invited to Henry's party tonight and not allowing us to go there?" said Doraemon, shocked.  
"Yeah, Henry called her and invited her to his party. I don't know whether Henry wants something from her or.." said Suneo.  
"I think Henry want to misuse Shizuka," said Nobita suddenly.  
All of them are shocked.  
"So, what are you waiting for? We need to stop Shizuka before it's too late!" said Doraemon, then he take out four bamboo helicopter and they're get one for each and flying up to the sky.

Meanwhile, in Henry's house.  
He and his friends are celebrating happily when Shizuka is coming there. They're playing some cool music and get their move to dance. Henry is grabbing her and dancing with her before he knees down opposite her and says, "I love you, girl," That scene makes everyone are cheering.  
"Are you serious, Henry?" asked Shizuka, shocked.  
"I'm serious. Now, do you want to have fun?"  
"Sure,"  
Then, both of them are keep moving after Henry giving her some drink and she drinking it... she feels dizzle and looking following his order as she had been controlled by him.

Until..

"Police is here, don't move!" One group of policeman are rushing toward Henry's house and all of party 'enjoyer' are running to save themselves, included Henry. Unfortunately, Shizuka cannot run as she had feel some dizzle feelings and cannot control herself to move thus she had been caught by police.  
"What's my fault, sir? I've never do anything wrong with you," said Shizuka, weaker.  
"You can explain it at police station after this," said the police that caught her..and move her out from that house following by another policeman which they're had caught 10 people there.  
When she had entering into police car and it is driving to the police station, she is looking up to the sky, regrets for accept his invitement to his party.  
At the police station...  
"Shizuka, you've been caught for taking drugs based from the urine test that we made, so you will be send to the rehablilation centre nearby,"  
"But I'm not guiltly. Actually, Henry..Henry?"  
"Do you have any proof that someone had misused you?"  
Shizuka is shooking her head slowly.  
"Allright, you'll be sent to the rehabililation centre tomorrow...

* * *

Meanwhile, our friends are failed to find Shizuka.  
"You say that Shizuka is in Henry's house, but nobody is there," said Doraemon.  
"Maybe the party had been held at another place," said Suneo.  
"You say what? We are missed to find her," said Giant, punching Suneo.  
"But that's not my fault!"  
"Enough, pal. We need to find her as she is in trouble," said Nobita.  
At the same time, Doraemon is calling some cats nearby and he is talking to them what does happen.  
'Really?" "Okay, thanks,"  
"Doraemon, what are you doing there?" asked Nobita.  
"Nobita, this is a big trouble. Shizuka had been arrested by the police," said Doraemon. All of them are shocked.  
"Shizuka had been arrested by the police? Why does she become like that?" asked Suneo.  
Then, Doraemon is speaking with that cat and he says, "Shizuka had taking some drugs and she had been sent to the rehabililation centre,"  
"Doraemon, what would we want to do now? Shizuka had been sent to the rehab and we need to release her," said Nobita.  
"That's not an easy work, Nobita. If someone who had been sent there, he/she will get the treatment and strictly controlled until he/she recovered from the drug addiction," said Suneo.  
"Well..what happen to her now?"

Shizuka is in lock-up and looks sad now. She is regret for some wrong act recently..but she cannot return to the past time...

At the next day, she had been sent to the rehabililation centre. she walking there, the gate been closed for the others. Someone had grabbing her hand and giving her one tea to get some drug addiction loss. After that, Shizuka is sitting on the chair in one room and someone is walking toward her and sitting opposite her. Doctor Maya is talking to her.  
"Why are you be here?" asked her politely.  
Actually, I've taken some drugs after I've misused by someone.." said Shizuka, then she is crying.  
"Why are you crying, my dear?"  
"I don't know, but I've realised that he is not a good guy.."

_Baby, baby  
When we first met  
I never felt something so strong  
You were like my lover  
And my best friend  
All wrapped into one  
With a ribbon on it  
And all of a sudden  
When you left I didn't know how to follow  
It's like a shot  
That spun me around  
And now my heart left I feel so empty and hollow_

_And I'll never give myself to another  
The way I gave it to you  
Don't even recognize  
The ways you hit me  
Do you?  
It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back  
And you're the one to blame_

"Allright, you can go to your room now," After that, Shizuka is walking to her room and someone is waiting for her. Now, she had one councelling session with another worker there.  
While she is in her mind, thinking of Henry..  
"Shizuka, why are you.."  
"Nothing, you can go on,"

Meanwhile, Doraemon and Nobita are arrive at the rehabililation centre and they're blocked by the guard as they're looked like an intruder. Then, they're walking from there sadly.  
"Doraemon, we need to meet Shizuka. We need to release her out from there." said Nobita.  
"Don't worry, Nobita. I have an idea," said Doraemon.

Then, Doraemon is take out two piece of invisible cloth and the hoop that go through anything. Both of them wearing that cloth thus they're cannot be seen by anyone and climbing up through the wall and running toward the building. After that, Doraemon is placing that hoop to the wall and both of them are crawling along the tunnel until...

...they're arrive at Shizuka's room. She is shocked.  
"Hey, what the hole it is?" screamed her, afraid.  
Then, both of them are take out their invisible cloth.  
"Shizuka, actually, we're want to release you from here," said Nobita.  
"Nobita, Doraemon, you're come to save me, but.." said Shizuka, then she is crying.  
"Why are you crying?"  
"Actually, Henry..Henry.."  
"What's wrong with Henry?"

_And now I feel like, oh  
You're the reason  
Why I'm thinking I don't wanna smoke all  
These cigarettes no more I guess this is what I get  
For wishful thinking  
Should've never let you into my door  
Next time you wanna go on and leave I should just let you go on and do it  
It's not usual like how  
I'll leave It's like I checked into rehab  
Baby you're my decease  
It's like I checked into rehab  
Baby you're my decease I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my decease I gotta check into rehab '  
Cause baby you're my decease_

"Henry had misused me and he drag me here.." Shizuka is crying.  
"Don't be sad, Shizuka. We'll trying to prove that you're innocent," said Nobita.  
"Yeah, but we need to find him," said Doraemon.  
"Thanks, Nobita, Doraemon..but where's Suneo and Giant?"  
"They're in our home. Okay, we go first,"  
Both of them are wearing back the cloth and crawling along the tunnel.. and that hole is gone.  
"Shizuka, what was happen to you?" asked one worker when she is rushing to her room.  
"Nothing that happen, I'm surprised of that view," said Shizuka, then the worker is lefting her.  
Now, she is looking up to the sky, thinking of Henry, where is he now?

_Damn,  
Ain't it crazy When your love slams?  
You'll do anything For the one you love  
'Cause anytime That you needed me I'd be there  
It's like You were my favorite drug  
The only problem is That you was using me  
In a different way That I was using you  
But now that I know  
That it's not meant to be  
You gotta go I gotta win myself over you_

_And I'll never give myself to another  
The way I gave it to you  
Don't even recognize  
The ways you hit me  
Do you?  
It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back  
And you're the one to blame_

Meanwhile, Suneo and Giant are hiding somewhere to know more about Henry. Henry is persuading someone and giving him something.  
"Giant, no wonder why does Henry disappear when Shizuka had been caught by police," said Suneo.  
"Why does it happen?" asked Giant.  
"Actually, Henry is a drug dealer. He is trying to trick any tourists like us to take a drug until they're been sent into the rehab,"  
"Okay, from now, we need to get after him and.."  
"And what, Giant? You want to hit him?"  
"So ,what? Henry had make Shizuka sent to the rehab so we need to bully him!"  
"Enough, Giant! After this, we need to call Doraemon to tell him about this,"  
"Okay, let's go home.."  
Both of them are get their bamboo helicopter and lefting the place.

At the same time, Doraemon and Nobita are sneaking out the rehab centre to see after Shizuka. Now, she is sleeping as it's late at night. These guys are wearing the invisible cloth and crawling over the tunnel after placing the hoop for entering that rehab centre. After they're arrive...

...the lamp is switched on thus someone is screaming as she see one hole in her room. They're take off that invisible cloth and all workers are rushing there and beating both of them. They're crawling out to outside and run away until no one find them.  
"Doraemon, I think that is not Shizuka's room.' said Nobita, gasped.  
"Why are you not tell me earlier for that?' asked Doraemon.  
"Actually, we don't know where is her room,I can't see in dark,"  
"Now, we need to...disguise.."

A few moments later, Doraemon and Nobita are in disguise with the disguise camera that change their wearing. They're disguise as the doctor and..nurse! respectively.  
They're walking into the rehab centre and knocking the door. They're welcomed by the workers as they're need doctors to cure some patients there.  
"Excuse me, I want to ask you, is this rehab centre has one patient named Shizuka?" asked Doraemon.  
"Why do you want to meet her?" asked the worker.  
"Actually, I've read her medical data. She has diagnosed of drug addictive and she need some treatment for saving her life,"  
"And we need to take her in hospital before anything become too worst," said Nobita.  
Both of them are walking into Shizuka's room..

But wait! Henry is driving the car and it stops at the rehab centre, he walking out from it and trying to take out something from his bag. Meanwhile, Giant and Suneo are hiding behind his car and trying to call Doraemon...  
"Doraemon, you need to .." said Suneo then someone had choking him from behind. Giant shocked thus he decide to attack Henry(he had killed Suneo) unfortunately, Henry is take out his 'rambo knife' from his pocket and stabbing him. Now, Giant is fainted. Hnery with his evil smile had killed two human, now he want to find after his girl, I mean, Shizuka.

Back to the rehab, Nobita and Doraemon are trying to wake Shizuka as they're want to take her away from the rehab centre.  
"Shizuka, wake up. We have something to do," said Nobita.  
"Nobita, why are you waking me up? Does anything happen now?" asked Shizuka.  
"We need to take you away as something will happen to us," said Doraemon, then they're lefting the room and running along the corridor...

_And now I feel like, oh  
You're the reason  
Why I'm thinking I don't wanna smoke all  
These cigarettes no more I guess this is what I get  
For wishful thinking  
Should've never let you into my door  
Next time you wanna go on and leave I should just let you go on and do it  
It's not usual like how  
I'll leave It's like I checked into rehab  
Baby you're my decease  
It's like I checked into rehab  
Baby you're my decease I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my decease I gotta check into rehab '  
Cause baby you're my decease_

They're see three workers are laying unconsciously on the floor and bleeding, What happen?  
"Nobita, why are they.." asked Shizuka, shocked.  
"Oh,no! Maybe.." said Nobita, nervous.  
Then, Henry is appear behind them. They're shocked thus they're running after him unfortunately Henry is holding one mop to beat them.  
"Doraemon, do you have anything that we need to fight against him?" asked Nobita.  
"I'm trying, Nobita. Don't be too panic," said Doraemon, take out every his things from his pocket but...  
They're arrive at the end road, cannot do anything.  
"Nobita, we failed to fight him.." said Doraemon.  
Finally, Henry is beating Doraemon and Nobita. They're fainted. Shizuka screaming loudly, waking them up but..  
"They're dead, my girl. Nobody wants to help you," said Henry, then he wants to rape her. She is struggling to release herself from that evil guy.

_Now ladies gimme that..._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohohoh, oh, oh, ohh_

_Now gimme that..._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohohoh, oh, oh, ohh_

_My ladies gimme that..._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohohoh, oh, oh, ohh_

_Now gimme that..._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohohoh, oh, oh, ohh_

But there is one miracle happen. Giant and Suneo are awake from their unconscious condition thus they're rushing into the rehab centre. When they're see something happen to Shizuka, they're trying to beat Henry and rescuing her also waking Nobita and Doraemon up.  
"You damn human! How could you disturb me!" scolded Henry.  
"You shouldn't do that to girls like that!" scolded Giant, then he fighting against Henry.  
Meanwhile, Doraemon is waking up thus take out one spray that makes Henry asleep.  
All of them are looking after him.  
"Henry become like that under th influnce of drugs," said Doraemon.  
"And that's why I become not nice when I see him," said Nobita.  
"He's almost killing me," said Shizuka, then she crying on Nobita's shoulder.

_Oh! You're the reason why I'm thinking  
I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more  
I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking  
Should've never let you enter my door_

_Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it  
It's not amusing like i belived_

After that, there are a few of policeman are arrive at the scene and drag Henry from there and put him into the police car..lefting the scene.  
"Now, Henry is not disturbing you anymore," said Suneo.  
"Yeah, Maybe he want to misuse me and take me as his victim as long as I'm alive," said Shizuka.  
"Remember, Shizuka. The new friends usually cannot be trusted," said Nobita, trying to comfort her.  
"Thanks," said Shizuka, hugging him.

_It's like I checked into rehab  
And baby, you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab  
And baby, you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease_

"Wait the minute? Am I need to get more treatment in rehab?" asked her.  
"I think not. Because you're look normal now," said Doraemon, they're laughing together.

The End.

Moral Value: Don't take drugs.

Don't overtrust to the stranger.

**A/N: Now, what do you feel about this story? Very different, right?**

**Reviews are welcome for next reference. Okay, watch out!**


End file.
